Forever (NSFW)
by NodeOne
Summary: Heavy adult content, 18 PLEASE DO NOT ACTUALLY READ THIS, THOUGH IT'S A SINFUL AND NASTY SELF-INSERT You've been warned


My eyes slowly slid open and I felt a cold, strange sensation against my skin. The ground underneath me was bare and cold, just like my body. I did enjoy sleeping naked. It was nice and made me feel 'free'. However, I couldn't be in my bed anymore. Had I fallen out of my bed?

Eyes opening wider, I could see no sheets or even a bed. The room was not even mine. I turned around, only to be met with another wall that was unfamiliar to me. It was chilly, having an effect on my breasts and sending goosebumps all over my body. Brushing my hair to one side for a better view, it looked as if I was inside the temple, but none of the rooms I had been in before.

The room was plain and easy, nothing special. Before I was able to enjoy the rest of the appearance of the room, the chill sailed over me again, reminding me of my current situation. I knew I slept naked; why was I so in a temple room? Kneeling, I stared into a corridor, probably leading out of the room.

"You wish to leave?" a familiar voice behind me asked. Her voice was calm and sensitive, leaving my body a bit more relaxed than it should've been. The redness of embarrassment spread throughout my body, however. My body being exposed in such a way to her. A hand brushed the back of my head and down along my neck, towards my shoulder. With every motion, steps from high heels sounded through the room, until it suddenly stopped. I didn't dare to look at her.

Garnet leaned in towards my ear, breathing gently into it before whispering, "You do not have permission to leave." Her hand trailed along my neck again, up to my cheek, where she followed to the front. The tall woman squatted in front of me, brushing my cheek with her gentle hands and feeling the warmth of her gem. What a feeling it was too. It was in fact, so pleasurable it made me close my eyes for a moment

"G-garnet..." I whispered sensually.

She leaned up to my ear again, whispering back, "It's Mistress Garnet from now on~"

I looked her in the eyes as soon as mine opened again. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but instead, a corset, revealing her breasts openly. In addition, she wore the usual set of gloves she had and a nice pair of black, leather high heels. Still in a kneeling position, I continued to stare at her as she stroked my cheek. I was unaware of it, but her gem had a soothing effect on me, turning me into a state of warmth and drowsiness.

With her other hand, Garnet grabbed mine, leading them both up to her breasts and instructed me to message them for her. "Mmm~", she let out, "Aren't you a gentle one?" In this state, I had closed my eyes again, distracting me from whatever was happening in reality.

Suddenly, with the sound of a click, I had to gasp for air. I quickly regained my breath afterwards, still unsure what caused it. My eyes shot up too, staring at Garnet again, "Welcome back, my little plaything~"

Her words were so unusual, but her voice still the same. It turned me on, more than I thought it would. Garnet grabbed the collar she had placed around my neck during my away time, pulling me closer, "This will show what you truly want, my pet." I could no longer blush or feel embarrassed as lust filled my body, showing the true sides of me.

"Y-yes, Mistress Garnet." With a shaky voice, my mind tried to adapt to the situation. Her hand pulled me closer, pressing her lips passionately against mine. I didn't know if I was a good kisser, but she certainly was. We shared tongues and the saliva from her mouth made my legs shake as my clit dripped with goodness.

Our lips parted and she shifted out of the way, letting me view the corridor again, "Good girl, good girl." Garnet kissed my cheek, playing with my breasts, making me squirm and moan, "Now, do you want to leave? You have permission now." I stared into the corridor, even if all I wanted to was to look at her. My eyes turned to her again, shaking my head in disapproval.

"I know you don't want to, darling~" she purred, pressing my head against her chest, making me feel so warm and wanted. Her hand continuously ran through my hair before she kissed me again, sending me into a deeper surrender, "What _do_ you want, my pet?"

I stared her in the eyes again. Her beautiful, gorgeous eyes. Craving to be lost in them as I answered her, "I want to be with you, Mistress Garnet. I want to be yours." She made me feel so safe and so wanted. So safe and wanted.

Garnet's hands ran along my body again, up to play with my breasts, torturing me with the pleasure it gave me. A red gem was attached to the collar, enhancing the feeling of the pleasure and my devotion to her, "That's right. You're mine, my pet~" She grabbed the collar around my neck, but continued to play with me. The dominant gem brushed over my lower lips with her fingers, making me squirm as she whispered again, "Soon, this collar will bind to you, and then you will be bound to me. Forever."

My mind went crazy with the combination between the thought, and her fingers abusing my clit. It was what I had wanted deep down inside me. _She_ knew it, and with the power of the gem, she brought it to the surface, "You don't want it off, do you?" I couldn't answer the question. Before we knew it, a small light emitted from around my neck. The leather collar had disappeared and the gem now attached to my throat. It still felt like the collar was there, though, and I loved the sensation. Maybe it was Garnet's purpose, "That's too late now."

Merely Garnet's presence had me leaking more of my juices now. I wanted to give them to her, but she had other plans for me first. With a light slap on my lips, I let out a quiet yelp as Garnet stood up in front of me. She led her hand through my hair and to the back of my head with a gentle motion, making me purr and moan, "Now you'll have to make use of yourself, my sweet thing." I stared right at her own purple and pink, delicious lips. They welcomed me as Garnet slowly pushed me towards them. My mouth opened slightly to stick my tongue out a bit, just to catch the taste a bit quicker. Her smell was intoxicating for a devoted pet like myself, and it was all that filled my thoughts. One lick at her opening made me shiver, it was like a dream come true.

Her positioning changed, making it easier for me to get started. Quickly, I got to work on her, but with gentle licks and kisses. My new Mistress' moans made my urethra quiver in pleasure. "What a-" her voice stopped mid-sentence, letting out another moan when my tongue hit her spot, "-good, good girl!" My mind bathed in her praise of me and the smell of her. I couldn't stop dripping. I wanted to touch, but couldn't without her permission. A small puddle had even began forming on the floor beneath me

Gently, Garnet pulled me away from her by my hair. I wanted to go back to the blissfulness and I would soon. "My, my… what a hungry and greedy little pet I've got myself" she whispered to me, face to face, "You make Mistress very pleased." Her speech paused, squatting down in front of me to look me in the eyes, "But I'm not done with you." The position she sat in exposed her clit once again and made me bite my lower lip. "Eyes up here, sweet thing" she instructed me, raising my head with her fingers. Her hands grasped around me, lowering me down into a lying position and lowering herself on top of me. The floor made me squirm from the cold. I could hear the slick wetness of her lips as she slid it across my stomach, leaving me even wetter and moaning endlessly. It was impossible for me to hold back any longer. My lungs emptied with the last moan, my pussy throbbing once I came. Garnet was too much for me. I wanted more.

"Pet…" She leaned forward; her motion continued over my stomach, leaving me in pure bliss, "… you did not have permission." Small slaps and pinches on each of my nipples made me yelp. It hurt, but it was so good. Garnet positioned herself a little further down, licking up most of her juices from me. Immediately after, she slid back up again, pressing her body against mine as much as possible. I felt so limp, like I couldn't move at all. Maybe it was the collar, or just myself. Before I knew it, her clit and ass covered my face, "Now, be a good girl and stick out your tongue for Mistress Garnet." As soon as I did, I could taste the heaven that was Garnet again. The scent was almost better. For a long while, I laid there, listening to her quiet moans. Tongue was getting tired, my breath was short, but I didn't care. I wanted to touch her and I wanted her to touch me in between…

Garnet's repeated moans almost made me orgasm again, until she finally let out a louder one. Heavenly juices ran down my face, covering it. I didn't want it off and instead tried to gather as much as possible of it in my mouth. "I knew you'd be a good girl… but this is better." Eventually she moved down again, lying on top of me with her breasts pressed against mine and looking me in the eyes with hers. They were so beautiful. They made me happy. She made me happy this way. Even outside this, she had expressed her feelings. I had no idea it would come to this, though. "This is what you wanted, was it not?" She gave my lips a small peck before smiling, awaiting an answer. It was what I had wanted and I simply responded, "Y-yes. But how-"

Her lips pressed against mine again, silencing me. I could see what she would do to me next and for the rest of day. My face blushed a bright red, smiling as I thought about the things we would do. "Future vision, my dirty pet." I didn't know anything better than having her call me that now. Finally, my hands were allowed to roam her body and she only enjoyed it. Her skin was so smooth, more than I expected it to be. The curves on her body made me shiver.

One of her hands reached for something beside us. A whip, but no ordinary one. I was about to open my mouth and ask before Garnet interrupted me, "I borrowed it. Told her I needed it for a mission." She smirked, "Get on all four, pet. I'm still not done with you." I rolled over once she gave me room to do so, raising my ass towards her. Without any warning, Garnet sent a quick slap across my bottom, before I even could lift myself up by my arms, "Are you displaying yourself for your Mistress? You certainly are a good girl and who learns so fast too."

Another quick spank sounded throughout the room, "Get up I said. You were not allowed to cum earlier and this is your punishment." My body was aching and it felt better than anything. I had to force myself up on all four. Yet another hit my cheeks, forcing me to moan, "This is the position I want you in. Wet…" She continued the punishment, "aching…" I was already dripping wet when the next impact hit, "and on all four, like you are now." Garnet was still on her knees behind me, now massaging my butt and kissing it tenderly. I had to bite my lip again. My arms and legs were quivering, but I didn't want to drop. Keeping me in this position was what Mistress Garnet wanted. Her hand trailed along my back and up to my neck, where my gem was located. It sent blissful shivers through my whole body once she leaned further and seemed to pull something out of the gem. It was like a string, but represented a leash more. She tugged at it, just to make sure it stuck. The gem fusion picked up Amethyst's whip as she rose from the ground. With the leash in one hand and the whip in the other, a fast whip crack sent pain and pleasure throughout my whole body. It was just enough to leave marks.

"One…" she began with "now you count the rest." As soon as she finished the sentence, another struck hit my ass, making me almost scream "Two!" I could hear her laugh quietly before she hit me again, "Three!" The next two were quick and painful, but didn't do much else than leave me more pleasure "Four, five!"

Not long after, Garnet was massaging, kissing and even licking at my wounds to make me feel better. It worked amazingly well, "I'm sorry about that, sweet thing. But pets do have to be lectured or they won't learn." I agreed fully with her, "Yes, of course, Mistress Garnet." She rose from the ground again, stepping towards my head. It was so obvious how tired my body was and just how much I was shaking and quivering, "Worship me." With a light motion, she placed her right boot right in front of me. I did not hesitate, lowered down and began kissing and licking it the way she wanted. The texture of the boot felt smooth and rough at the same time.

Only a moment after, Garnet kneeled down, cupping my face in her hand and lifting it up towards her, "You're so loyal to me already, aren't you?" I nodded my head and admired the beautiful features of her face. Her breasts were barely visible from my point of view; still I managed to get a look at them. My eyes fixated on hers. A sloppy sound very close by distracted me for a second. She bit her lower lip and moaned softly right into my face, the sound continuing. As soon as she straightened up, my eyes widened and her smile did as well. She enjoyed my reaction of the strange looking member between her legs. It looked like a tentacle almost and she was still touching and massaging it, forcing me to clench my fists and bend my toes. The gem fusion started to walk back and forth in front of me, displaying her grace and sexuality, making my body shake even more. It was hypnotizing to watch her sway her hips that way. A shiver sent through me and my body went numb again. As hard as it was to keep my eyes open, I still managed to witness as another exact same member emerged beneath the other. Her feet approached me when my eyes were at their heaviest and she picked me up, throwing my legs around her waist and resting my arms around her neck.

"Tsk, tsk." Garnet shook her head, pulled her hand back and slapped it onto my right cheek. I let out a loud yelp, feeling a lot more awake as another one struck, "There we go… Hello, pet." Her lips pressed against mine for only a second, before starting to lower me onto her now erect cocks. They tickled at the opening of my clit and ass when Garnet decided to tease me and smear my juices out evenly. I looked down for only a second, seeing their sizes and back up into her eyes, "I-I think you're too big, Mistress Garnet." Her hands let go of me, leaving me to hold on as they trailed up along my body and up to my cheeks. She gave me a warm smile, stroking them gently, "That's too bad…" The slimy long, thick dicks thrust into me, but not fast enough to harm me. I let out a loud prolonged moan, continuing it as well as Garnet continued the motion. Her moans and mine conjoined with a stable rhythm, my body bouncing on top of hers as she held me tight. "F- Ah~ Garnet~!" I moaned. My head was exploding in the ecstasy, along with my body still quivering from the fatigue.

Soon, we were both close to orgasm. I wanted it so badly. I wanted her to fill me up. Eventually, she did. She exploded inside of me, even pouring enough into me to expand my stomach. It took place inside of me and I felt wonderful. My head and body was in such fatigue. All I could feel before I fell unconscious were her members twisting inside of me, and the overflow of cum oozing out from me.

I woke up again in the same room. The same walls, but not on the floor this time. It felt like a bed and it was too. I stared into the ceiling for a while, feeling a heaviness on top of me. I stared down, and there Ruby and Sapphire lied on top of me. They were as cute as I could remember from the first time I met them. Their naked bodies looked as smooth as when they were fused. I didn't expect to see them this way, but I wouldn't complain. I'd love them as much as I loved Garnet, even if they were mostly Garnet anyways. My hands ran through their hair, pulling them closer to me. Inside me, I could still feel what my Mistress had left for me. I didn't want the feeling to leave either.


End file.
